My Nerdy Romeo
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: ACTUAL SEQUEL TO LAST DAY You know that moment when you feel like you're in a movie? It seems like everything is in slow motion, and your the only one moving besides...your nerdy Romeo, who's looking up at you with a grin on his face.


**Hey everyone! Read my story Last Day first, and this story will make a lot more sense! This is mostly based on true events in my life... I hope you enjoy! Review please and I don't own DP.**

You know that moment when you feel like you're in a movie? It seems like everything is in slow motion, and your the only one moving besides...

...your nerdy Romeo, who's looking up at you with a grin on his face.

Now get this straight- I never expected to like Tucker, of all people. He was my best friend, the tech geek, the nerd! But... It happened. It all started with Tucker helping me out with a few problems...

After the last day of school, I was pretty much heartbroken. I mean, after basically all my life liking Danny, how could I move on?

It was hard picking up the pieces to my shattered heart. I went through a depressed stage and didn't want to move on. I managed to avoid Danny all summer by going with my parents on a vacation to France, but that came to an end, and the school year rolled around.

It was very, very awkward to see Danny on the first day. But neither of us mentioned anything, and as time went on, both of us just ignored what happened. I just simply had to swallow the emotion of how I still liked him. No big deal.

Since Danny never really mentioned the last day of school, I had Tucker help me out a bit.

"Hey Tuck... Do you think maybe you could ask Danny what happened on the last day of school and tell me his reaction?" I asked slowly as I walked down the hallway with him. Tucker looked up and sighed.

"Sure. What happened on the last day, anyways?" He asked. I bit my lip and forced on a grin.

"I basically asked him out, he didn't like me, and it's been awkward ever since." I said quietly. Tucker placed a warm hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch a bit. My face felt a bit warmer than usual...

"There are other fish in the sea. But I'll still ask him for you." He promised, and with that he left.

The next day he came back with this response:

"Danny basically made up a bunch of excuses, saying I don't know what happened and what not. He's just as confused as you are." Tucker reported to me. I sighed but smiled.

"Thanks for asking." I said.

But the funny thing was after a while, I began to see his flaws. He was huma- er, half human at least, but he had human nature. He wasn't perfect, and I slowly began to accept that. I still liked him though, but one instance forced me to face facts.

"At lunch today, Danny brought up the last day of school."

It was during science class, sixth hour. I was sitting next to Valerie, who for some reason I became friends with after the fact that she wasn't chasing Danny anymore, Phantom or Fenton. I didn't sit next to Danny anymore, rather I sat by myself day after day. It was too awkward.

She twiddled with her pencil.

"He said that you pretty much asked him out the last day of school, and that he doesn't like you as a girlfriend- or anyone else for that manner."

My heart plummeted into my stomach.

"W-what?" I stammered in disbelief. She nodded.

"Yea. I didn't bring it up!" She said honestly. She had found out about the last day, but was really nice and didn't say anything about it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Darn you Danny..." I muttered under my breath. The bell rang, signaling class was over. I went to my next class pondering on what I should do, and stupid as I was, I decided to confront him.

I walked down the hallway to find Danny walking to his locker. I walked over to him.

"So...Valerie told me you were talking about the last day of school at lunch. She said you didn't like me" I said. My voice was surprisingly shaky, but I swallowed and tried to keep a straight face.

Danny sighed as he went to his locker and opened it. He then turned to me. His baby blue eyes had the same expression they did on the last day of school.

"I didn't say didn't like you. I said I didn't like you as a girlfriend." He clarified. I blinked. He thought I meant as a-

Oh. He thought I meant I thought that he didn't like me as a friend.

"Oh. Thanks." I muttered, and I walked down the hallway towards my locker.

That's the last time I tried to be anything more than friends with Danny. We were still friends, yes, but there were no more awkward moments, and people quit calling us lovebirds.

But then... The crush on Tucker happened.

That's right- I said crush.

I never wanted to like Tucker more than friends, but...

That was before the hour long phone calls every other day.

I had a club called Veggies United I attended every Tuesday and Thursday. So, I got home late those days and just did my homework and went to bed.

But the other days, Tucker called me. He had suggested to me letting out my troubles to him, since he was my best friend and all, and to my surprise I agreed. I began to rant into the phone at Tuck, and he listened. Pretty soon rather than ranting I had deep conversations about myself and him. It was scary- I was letting someone into my secret world that no one knew about expect for me. But my nerdy Romeo somehow managed to sneak his way into my heart-

Leading up to this moment. You know that moment when you feel like you're in a movie? It seems like everything is in slow motion, and your the only one moving besides...

...your nerdy Romeo, who's looking up at you with a grin on his face.

Because I'm on the bus, and I'm looking out my window down at Tucker, who's holding out a slip of paper. It's the first note of many, and when I reach down to grab it, my hand brushes against his, causing me to blush.

It's scary falling for someone again, but I'm pretty sure my nerdy Romeo will catch me when I fall.


End file.
